Lioden OC Lemons!
by XxLemonDropxX
Summary: I take requests! Warning this contains- language, foreplay, mating, rape, lust, and gore.
1. List

**King**

Baloza- A huge scarred fawn colored male with a dark brown mane that loves to mate. Is a tyrant. Has a huge cock (blue eyes)

 **The Heir**

Brad- a dark brown male with white underfur and maltese colored mane with gold tips. Has a big cock. (blue eyes)

 **Pride Protectors**

Ashfur- A dark grey male with a oynx colored mane. Has a average sized cock. (blue eyes)

Cody- A cream colored male with a huge dark brown mane. Has a big cock. (green eyes)

Hawkfrost- A cream colored male with a dark brown mane. Loves to mate. Has a average sized cock. (green eyes)

Damon- A Auburn colored male that has a Dark brown and cream mane and white speckles all over his back. Brother to Volcana. Has a average sized cock. (green eyes)

Hans- A auburn colored male with a black and copper mane. Has a big cock. (blue eyes)

Reudahl- A handsome cream colored male with a dark cream razor mane. Has a big cock. (blue eyes)

 **The Pride**

Caramel- A pretty caramel colored female with beige underfur. Has a juicy pussy. (blue eyes)

Cocco- A slutty coffee colored female with a oynx back. Loves to mate. 3rd main wife to the king. Sister to Coffee. (blue eyes)

Coffee- A beautiful coffee colored lioness with white underfur. Main wife to the king. Sister to Cocco. (green eyes)

Ebony- A cute grey female with black leopard like spots all over her. 2nd broodmother to the cubs. AshfurXLeopardstar's daughter. (orange eyes)

Leopardstar- A very beautiful golden female with cream underfur and black leopard like spots all over her. Wife to Ashfur. (blue eyes)

Oreo- A very beautiful oynx colored female with white speckles all over her. Has a tight pussy. Is still a virgin. Sister to Owlfern. (ice blue eyes)

Owlfern- A beautiful brown female with white speckles all over her and cream underfur. Is still a virgin. Wife to Damon. Sister to Oreo. (blue eyes)

Russia- A incredibly beautiful vandal colored female with oynx paws,ears,tail, and nose. Has a tight pussy. The king's favorite to mate with. Wife to Cody. (green eyes)

Sage- A pretty white colored female with brown markings. Is still a virgin. BalozaXCoffee's daughter. (blue eyes)

Sahara- A very beautiful orange colored female with oynx tiger like stripes. Has a huge pussy. 2nd wife to the king. Sister to Sapphire. (lavender eyes)

Sapphire- A very beautiful grey colored female with oynx tiger like stripes. Has a small pussy. Sister to Sahara. (blue eyes)

Sasha- A pretty brass colored female with white underfur. Wife to Reudahl. Sister to Snowbird. (blue eyes)

Smoke- A cute dove grey female with brown splotches. Main broodmother. Wife to Ashfur. (orange eyes)

Snickers- A pretty golden female with brown splotches. Fastest runner. Is still a virgin. (blue eyes)

Snowbird- A cute Hazelnut colored female with light oynx spots all over her. Sister to Sasha. Is still a virgin. (green eyes)

Snowstorm- A beautiful grey colored female with black and white dots all over her. Wife to Hans. Sister to Spotty. (blue eyes)

Spotty- A pretty dark grey colored female with black and white dots all over her. Is still a virgin. Knows a lot about medicine herbs. Sister to Snowstorm. (blue eyes)

Tawnypelt- A cute brown female with black splotches all over her. Almost infertile. Was raped by a rouge. (green eyes)

Volcana- A beautiful firey colored female with black spots all over her. Sister to Damon. The best hunter. (green eyes.)

 **Teenagers**

Italy- A cute brown female with white markings. BalozaXRussia's daughter. (blue eyes)

Ivy- A pretty white female with black leopard like spots. BalozaXEbony's daughter. (blue eyes)

 _ **Rules:**_

 _ **-If you are in heat, you MUST tell Baloza.**_

 _ **-You have to commit to the king if he forces himself on top of you**_

 _ **\- Don't mate with a rouge male or loner.**_

 _ **-Don't mate with another male before Baloza**_

 _ **-If you have cubs and Baloza doesn't like them he will kill them.**_

 _ **-Baloza will name the cubs and train them at 3 months old**_

 _ **-If you break ANY of these you will be EXILED OR KILLED!**_


	2. Requests

**I take requests! Review this story having this info below! I don't do girlXgirl or guyXguy (I'm not a homophobic though) they are just hard to write. Your OC CAN mate with one of mine just tell me which one :) And if you want me to my OC's together and not your OC that's fine too. (you will be mentioned though for suggesting)**

 **Characters-**

 **Category- Love (lions mating with love), Lust (lions not mates but they want to mate but not with love), or Rape (forced mating).**

 **Character Design-**

 **Place-**

 **Any other lions?**

 **Extra- (like does she have cubs? or does she run away ? or does she wound the other one?**

 **Hope you have a nice day!**


	3. BalozaXCocco (Lust)

Baloza padded around in his den sighing. He wished females were in heat so he could impregnate them, but none where. He sighed and went to the back of his den. He lay on his back spreading his legs exposing his cock still in its shell.

He thought about mating with Coffee a couple of nights earlier, when she was in heat. He remember her tight walls around his cock as she moaned in pain. He put his paw on his, now exposed, cock. He rubbed as fast as he could saying Coffee's name over and over again. Cum poured out of his cock as he panted for air.

Then he looked in the den entrance and saw Coffee's younger sister, Cocco, watching him.

"Oh, hello Cocco," Baloza said standing up. Then his favorite smell passed his nose. _She was in heat!_

"My king," Cocco started saying lustfully, "I am in heat and wish to be mated."

Baloza and Cocco had lust in their eyes. Cocco was a horny lioness that would let any male mount her, even if she wasn't in heat. Baloza loved banging her.

Cocco brushed up against Baloza and got into a mating crouch near his cum that he left on the den floor. She lapped at the cum as Baloza walked to her head.

"Suck it dry," Baloza commanded and Cocco obeyed. She lapped at his wet dick with her smooth sandpaper tounge. She nibbled it teasingly and stopped sucking. Baloza was about to force her to continue sucking but then she rubbed his erect cock with her paw.

Baloza moaned in pleasure as Cocco rubbed his cock. Then he grabbed her face with his paws and shoved his dick in her mouth. Cocco felt Baloza's warm, juicy liquids fill her mouth as he moaned in pleasure. She swallowed the cum in one swallow which turned on Baloza even more. He started humping her mouth until more cum came out and she swallowed it all.

Cocco got up and walked to the middle of the den and got into a mating crouch. She lifted her tail up so he could she her sexy pussy. Baloza padded over to her and got on top of her. He grabbed her scruff and plunged his huge cock into her.

Cocco moaned in pleasure, it didn't hurt her when she got mounted because she has been mounted so much. Baloza thrust his huge cock in and out of her pussy hitting her G-spot repeatedly.

"Deeper my king!" Cocco cried in pleasure.

"Beg first!" Baloza commanded while continuing to thrust.

"Oh, Baloza! I love when your huge cock goes inside of me! You are such a naughty king! More! More!" Cocco cried out while moaning in pleasure.

Baloza went deeper and faster into her, breaking her barriers with his barbed cock. He cummed inside of her filing her pussy with his juicies.

"M-More," Cocco said panting in pleasure.

"You want more? Then I'll give you more!" Baloza said flipping her onto her back. He slammed his huge cock into her asshole.

"Ohh, go fast and rough please," Cocco begged her king as she put her paw on her wet pussy.

Baloza nodded his head and thrust in and out of her ass. Her ass walls bled as his barbed cock went in and out as fast a lightning. Cocco rubbed her pussy as she was being fucked in the ass.

"Oh god, I'm gonna," Baloza said jerking his cock out of Cocco's ass. He quickly stuck his cock into her pussy and shot his seed into her. He panted as Cocco got up a little, with Baloza still inside her. She grabbed Baloza's balls and squeezed them and Baloza stuck his tail into her ass.

"Is your sperm inside me, making our beautiful cubs?" Cocco asked as Baloza yanked his wet cock out of her pussy.

"Yes, and when they are born we shall teach them to mate," Baloza said as Cocco licked her throbbing pussy.

"Yes, yes we will. You fuck our daughters and I fuck our sons," Cocco said as she got ready for round two of mating.


	4. CodyXRussia (love)

Russia padded to the oasis, constantly checking behind her. She was in heat but her scent was weak. She had spent most of her heat hunting so that Baloza wouldn't rape her again. He had already raped her in front of the pride when she was in heat and she wasn't going to let that happen again.

A month after her brutal rape she fell in love with Cody and they were wed by a hornbill that weds lions. And on their wedding night her and Cody mated in the den while the other lions were at the oasis getting a drink. Then she was pregnant with Baloza's cubs like Smoke was. Smoke had gotten raped by Baloza and Hawkfrost a month before her rape. Cody knew they weren't his kids since the whole pride had to watch her be mounted by Baloza. Then she gave birth to a daughter, Italy.

Baloza killed Smoke's cubs however, so Russia was lucky.

Russia bent down and lapped at the water. After her drink she went to lay on a sunbathing rock. Since Cocco and Baloza were mating and Hawkfrost is training Ivy, Ebony's daughter, and Italy so she was free.

''Hello Russia," a voice said and Russia jerked open her eyes. She looked and saw Cody standing in front of her.

"Oh, hi my love," Russia said flicking her tail in affection.

"So, Baloza's mating with Cocco, Damon is trying to mate with Owlfern, and Hawkfrost is mating with Sahara. And Hans and Snowstorm went to a 'hunting ground' to mate,'' Cody said sitting beside his mate.

Then all of sudden they saw Leopardstar and Ashfur run into the bushes giggling. Russia and Cody smirked at each other and slowly followed them. They hid in the bushes as the couple started touching each other.

Then Ashfur started humping Leopardstar in the ass.

"Wow, I've never been so horny before," Russia whispered to Cody as Ashfur and Leopardstar started dirty talking.

"Follow me," Cody whispered to Russia, who silently rubbing herself. They went back to the oasis to the huge sunbathing rock and Russia lifted her tail up.

Cody rasped his tounge over her hot core and put his paw on her ass, trying to force her on the ground. Russia climbed on top of the rock and plopped down on her back. She put her paw on her pussy and rubbed it seductively.

"Come and make Russia cum sweetie," Russia said licking her lips as Leopardstar's moans echoed throughout the place. Russia looked and didn't see Cody anymore. Then someone grabbed her paws and tied them with strong weeds.

"You're mine bitch" Cody said walking to Russia's exposed core. Russia felt something go into her pussy as soon as Cody started putting his cock in her asshole. She looked and saw Cody sticking a long stick in her pussy.

"Beg," Cody demanded as he thrust the stick in her hot steamy core.

"Oh, Cody! I love how you bondage me! Stick that stick in my pussy just the way I like it! And stick that huge cock of yours in my tiny innocent asshole! Fuck me as hard as a rhino you dirty bitch!" Russia screamed and Cody started thrusting in and out of her asshole as fast and hard as he could.

Russia felt her ass tear apart as Cody humped her as hard as he could. Russia felt blood come out of her ass and pussy as her walls were cut by Cody's cock and the stick.

"I'm cumming baby!" Russia yelled as she cummed all over the stick Cody was stick in her pussy.

"I'm gonna cum!" Cody yelled pounding into her one last time before he filled her ass with his juices.

"Pound into my pussy! I wanna have your cubs!" Russia scream as Cody pulled out of her tight ass. He slammed his cock into Russia's pussy as hard as a boulder, making Russia moan in pain and in pleasure.

Cody pounded into her for about 3 minutes before shooting his seed in her.

"Let's stay connected for a while so we can be sure I'm pregnant," Russia said and Cody nodded in agreement.

"You know I'm going to have to sleep with the bitch so I can pull these kids off as his," Russia said as Cody nodded.

Then they cleaned theirselves up and headed back to the pride as soon as Cocco stopped getting pounded into.

Russia walked into Baloza's den and wished to be mated, and Baloza agreed. Then Russia fell pregnant with Cody's cubs and told everyone that they were Baloza's.

Russia pushed out the last cub and panted. She had two cubs, and they were both female. One had Russia's vandal pelt color and bright green eyes. So they named that cub Coconut.

The other one had Cody's pelt color and Russia bright green eyes. So they named that cub Zoey.


End file.
